Speaking Out And Other Small Acts Of Defiance
by MyDarkTwistedMind
Summary: Dakota Rose Levesque is the oldest daughter of COO HHH, better known as Paul Levesque. They've never seen eye to eye on anything. When she speaks out on several things she's annoyed by within the company's ranks, and her father decides that she obviously needs guidance, for lack of a better word, will she remain true to herself or fold under pressure? What else will happen? R
1. disclaimers & introduction

(A Note From The Author: )

First of all, I don't own the WWE or it's personas, it's Superstars and I did, I'd probably keep Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, with me, and the Divas wouldn't BE divas, they'd have another name. There would also be hardcore, and the Divas belt would not be tit pink.

This story is written sort of as if kayfabe were real, however, there will be some acknowledgement of offscreen happenings and lives backstage when the cameras are not rolling.

I AM NOT SAYING THAT HHH & OTHERS ARE THIS WAY IN REAL LIFE. THIS IS ALL A WORK OF FICTION. JUST SAYING.

I own nobody but my original character Dakota Rose Levesque, who is the fictional daughter of HHH and a prior OC who is now in a sanitarium for her various mental illnesses.

**NO FLAMES (OR CRITICISM) PLEASE? I REALIZE I'M A HORRIBLE WRITER. I KNOW I MAKE MISTAKES AND I REALIZE THAT KAYFABE IS NOT REAL.**

**IN THIS STORY, HOWEVER, IT IS TO SOME DEGREE. YOU'LL PROBABLY BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT WHEN IT CARRIES OVER AND WHEN IT DOESNT.**

(WARNINGS)

- Rated T, with an eventual M, for sex, violence, swearing, probably a lot of crude and wild behavior on my OFC's part.

- strong mentions of alcohol and or past substance abuse, being a teenage runaway and other bad examples, ideas. Dakota's never really been a 'good girl'. Not saying I SUPPORT this behavior in any way shape or form before I get half a dozen anons bitching at me before the first chapters even up.. Just saying she's not perfect, she's made quite a bit of mistakes in her past.

- Occasional OOCness, misspellings, etc. Nobody's perfect.

( A DEFIANT DAUGHTER )

Since the age of 8, it's been a rocky mostly uphill battle between Paul Levesque, COO of the WWE, currently, and his daughter from a previous relationship, Dakota Rose Levesque. If you can name it, they've faced it, from her stubborn refusal to follow the rules when she was younger, to her leaving the 'safety' and 'comfort' of her father, her stepmother behind at the age of 19 to strike out on her own, make it into professional wrestling, completely on her own.

For the most part, they love one another, they care about one another, they just don't see eye to eye on anything, really.

When she's asked her own opinion during an interview backstage, while visiting the show, and her father hears what she has to say, how will her life take a turn? When her father decides that she 'needs guidance' will she remain defiant, or will she too crack under intense pressure?


	2. yes i'll speak my mind now

INTRODUCTION:

I know a lot of people are probably going to think that I'm an ungratful or a bad daughter, and frankly, I don't care. The simple truth of it is that my father, (who is the current COO of the WWE, a professional wrestling company) and I haven't ever really seen eye to eye on anything.

Don't get me wrong, he's an amazing dad, I mean he's gotta be, he's put up with me since I was roughly 7 years of age.. And I'm notoriously hard to love and get along with, I'm defiant and impatient, stubborn and sometimes, I can be pretty damn mean spirited.

I have my reasons, of course, but let me get back to the subject at hand here.. We just don't see eye to eye on anything, whether it be music, my life choices or the sport he loves, professional wrestling.

Which, of course, would explain why I kind of left the company AND home at 19 to make it on my own. If I'd stayed, I have no doubt in my mind they'd have turned me into a sexed up gimmicky excuse of a female.

And the one thing I do agree with my father on, is if you don't feel comfortable doing something, then by God, don't fucking do it.

Which is why I'm still in the independent scene, doing shows in small towns, in armies, gymnasiums everywhere.

And guess what? Wouldn't trade it for all of the money in McMahon's bank account or all of the fame in the world.

He's my dad and I love him. Not too crazy about his wife, but I try with her. I realize she's had everything handed to her, her entire life, basically, maybe that's why we've never really seen eye to eye on anything, either.

I've worked my ass off for everything I've ever gotten. My dad would have done things for me the easy way, if I'd asked. But, I didn't.

It's not in me, really.

Either way, when I decided on a whim to visit RAW and at least try to spend some quality time with the family, I had no idea that anything that was about to happen to me was about to happen.

All I did was answer a question I was asked, based on what I'd seen, from an honest observers point of view.

I wasn't expecting the fallout to be what it was, nor was I expecting one last time to 'disappoint' my father in any way shape or form.

I didn't set out to hurt anyone, I didn't speak out just for attention.

But I'll tell you guys the story and let you decide... maybe by the end, you'll realize that I'm not some attention hungry ungrateful little bastard child of a living legend. That I had my own reasons for doing what I did, saying what I said.

One thing I do want to stress is that I do love my father. With all of my heart, with everything I have and everything I am. And he's taught me a lot over the years.

So let's begin, shall we?

* * *

The dark blonde haired petite and pouty lipped female slunk into the arena. Normally, she'd avoid this place like the plague, seeing as how when she saw her father working now, as opposed to when she'd been a child, it just pissed her off more than anything really.

At least back then, he'd been himself.

At least back then he hadn't looked so damn unhappy with his job. His job was simple, really.. Arrive, create chaos so beautiful it looked often times like Shakespeare with chairs (or in his case, sledgehammers, tanks, steel cages, you name it) and leave.

He'd never been a big rule follower back then.

Maybe that's where the 24 year old currently wearing ripped skinnies, biker boots, a 'flower crown' headband and a slightly oversized tunic that hung from one shoulder and had skull and crossbones on the front, well, maybe that's where she got it from.

She looked over her wayfarer sunglasses in complete disgust as she passed the open partially door to the Divas locker room, watched them all getting oiled up, sexed up for their onscreen time that night.

"That reality show was the worst mistake my father's ever let Vince make." she mumbled to herself as she walked further down, looking for at least one member of her family, just anxious more than anything to get her obligatory 'total family time' over with.

Had she just been coming to see her father, her smile might have been brighter, more real. But she knew that wherever her father was, there was Stephanie. Again, it wasn't that she didn't like the woman.. She weren't entirely ever sure whether Stephanie liked her, to be completely honest.

The door to the office came into view, and she'd been just about to shove it open when a nearby monitor in the break room caught her eye.

Drawn to it, wondering why almost all of the men on the roster were down at the ramp, watching something grimly, most of them disgusted, angry looking, she flopped down onto a small couch and sat back, watching.

When the 'spot' ended, she grumbled. "I never thought I'd see the day he pulled shit like this. Really? Was it necessary to humiliate the poor guy that badly?" she muttered as she stood, went to step out of the room.

Renee Young, a rookie interviewer stood there, mic out. "Care to comment on what you've just seen, Dakota?"

"Yeah, I'll comment. I don't work here and I'm his kid, so it's not like he can do a damn thing to me.. It was the biggest crock of pure fucking bullshit I've ever watched in my entire life. If the champ was a champ, he'd have beaten Daniel Bryan on his own that night. Any idiot knows that. The fact that he's doing all this now only further proves my point."

Renee blinked as Dakota shooed her away dismissively.

"Anything further to add?"

"Not especially, no. I'm too fucking disgusted, really." Dakota muttered as she walked towards the thick black curtain.

She bit her lower lip as her father walked back through the curtain, looked at her.

"You came by." he smiled as he hugged her.

"Don't hug me right now, dad, I can't with you."

"What?"

"That shit just now.."

"Dakota, it's good for business. Nobody wants that guy as the face of the company."

"Is this Paul Levesque's personal opinion, or the opinion of the assholes in the suits he works for?"

Her father glared at her, grabbed her gently yet firmly before opening the door to his office, pointing to a chair.

She sat lazily, glaring a little. "What the hell was that for?"

"That scene out there. Cannot have you doing that, baby girl."

"Oh really."

"Don't do this, Dakota, damn it."

She glared up at her father, sighing. "So you've finally done it.. What happened to everything you taught me, Dad? Huh?"

"This is different. I have to prove I can run this damn company or I'll look like an incompetent businessman."

"Business my ass, daddy. When is the last time you actually ASKED the others their own personal opinion."

Stephanie spoke up from the door, quietly, calmly as she studied Paul's estranged daughter, managing a smile. She'd always tried with her, never really gotten anywhere. It hurt, but there might have just been too much damage done by the girls mother before they ever got her.

She still tried, of course.

"Nice to see you too, songbird." she said as she sat down and asked, "How's it going?"

"The show was in town, I've got another hour to kill until my gig at that bar on the way in.. thought I'd come by to see my dad." Dakota said quietly as she looked at her father, sighed, shaking her head.

"If you want a new direction, daddy, this is NOT the way to do that."

"This has to be done. Now stop being pissed about it, it's final."

"You fired one of the best guys on your fucking roster, just because he lost a match to Orton."

"He shouldn't have lost. He knew what the stakes were."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She bit her black polished nails as she kept quiet.

"That interview you just gave Renee. You can't just do that anymore, songbird."

"Oh really?" Dakota asked, her brow quirked, turning to look at her stepmother.

Did she really just say that?

'Actually, I dont work here, and it's my own personal opinion, which according to the First or Second Amendment, fuck if I paid attention to that in school, to be honest, I'm entitled to. So yes, Stephanie, I can." Dakota muttered in a clipped tone as she stood and said "I'm gonna go now, daddy.. Maybe we can have lunch or something tomorrow before my show leaves town."

Paul smiled as he sighed and said quietly, "How would you feel about coming on this one? As a part of the roster?"

Dakota choked on her laughter then shook her head.. "To be made into a blow up doll for little boys to oogle? Nope, not interested, daddy. You guys already have plenty of GOOD and REAL talent. Use them."

"That wasn't a question.. I'm worried about you, this ultraviolent company you work for? I watched one of the last shows. Stuff looks really, really violent. If you really want to do this, then come here, wrestle on this roster. Besides.. We still have a lot of lost time to make up for, remember? You left for California when you were 19. Hardly heard from you when you were out there."

She groaned when she realized that now, he was using the guilt trip thing. And naturally, she was reminded of all of the ways she'd fucked up in life before, the second the words left his lips.

She sighed and biting down the slight irritation she felt at what she suspected was her being played, ultimately, he couldn't possibly want a fuck up like her underfoot all the time, not according to her mother, not according to anyone else who'd ever abandoned all hope concerning her and walked away.

Could he?

"Fine, dad. But if you piss me off, I'm gone. I'll quit professional wrestling before I let you ruin it for me like these idiots did for you." she muttered, the last part of her sentence going unheard by her father, thankfully.

"You won't regret it."

"I don't wanna be on that damn ridiculous reality show either."

"No reality show, I promise."

"And no sexy slutty ring gear. I fight just like I do at my company, or I walk."

"Trust me, that wasn't ever on the table. No way in hell am I paradin my kid around like the rest of 'em."

She turned on her heel, walking out of the office. She needed to think. About what she'd seen tonight, what she'd said on air, what she'd just let herself be guilted into doing. Most importantly, she needed to think about whether or not her strained relationship with her father was strong enough to handle them being around one another all the time.

Because she didn't want him finally giving up on her, writing her off as a complete and total fuck up too and walking out on her.


	3. sticking outs more fun than fitting in 1

NARRATIVE POV:

Yeah, I know, don't say it. I didn't have to be so damn harsh. I could give my stepmother a chance. I could do so many things differently than I am already. But guess what, boys and girls?

Until you've walked a mile in these biker boots, don't fucking judge me. I have reasons for keeping the McMahons at arms lengths, I had reasons for leaving home at 19, it wasn't some spoiled princess hissy fit either. My mom needed me then. I had to take care of her. My dad didn't want me around her, she was violent sometimes, but I knew why.

She was sick.

See, she's got a ton of mental problems, caused her to be locked away in a sanitarium. So while yes, she did make my life hell on earth when she had custody of me before being committed, at the end of the day, she's still my mother, she could not help what she did. Her mind's just never really been right, the fact that she got hooked on drugs when she was around 17, before she ever met my dad, well..

Didn't help her mentally, I'd think.

But he told me I couldn't go back to her, and yeah, I'm every bit my father's daughter, with the stubbornness.. So I went back to California and took care of my mom. Until I couldn't anymore.

As far as the giving my father's wife and her family a chance, yeah.. I could do that, but I just always got this feeling that they only 'put up with me' for my dad's sake. He loves Steph, I like her, she's a damn good mom to my half sisters, don't get me wrong, but..

She's not my mom. And she'll never replace her.

And we're complete freakin opposites, to be honest.

Anyways, all personal reflections aside, bet you guys are wondering what happened AFTER I agreed to come onto my dad's roster, huh? Well, let's get to it. Trust me, I definitely didn't fit in backstage with the girls.

There were no semi nude pillow fights, girls night margaritas or any of that other cliche 'bestie' least not for now. And wouldn't you know? The subject of a Total Divas appearance was raised..

Yeah, giving you one of two guesses as to how that went... But you seem smart, you're probably only gonna need one.

* * *

PART 1

"Up. I'm up, damn it to hell." Dakota swore as she stood, stretching, her head still pounding from the night before, her performance at a packed local bar being a huge hit. One of the hazards of being a musician, really. Sometimes, the crowd really gets into it. And they're making so much damn noise that the next morning, no matter how much you did NOT drink the night before, you still feel like you've got the worst hangover in the world.

She threw the door open seconds later, her long dark blonde hair still in a messy fishtail braid, the oversized Guns N Roses t shirt she wore to sleep in slightly hanging off of one shoulder, leaning in the doorway casually.

"What? It's 8 am, dad. I did have a late show last night." she mumbled as her father walked into the room and sat down, looking at her. "Came by here to discuss where we are with you, creatively."

Dakota grumbled as she muttered, "Wow."

"We have to get moving on this."

She read over her contract, the new one, they'd bought out her old one from the independent company she'd been working for, oh but of course.. She'd been just about to sign when she realized that they had her slated to appear on Total Divas.. Not once, but twice.

"What the fuck, daddy?"

"It's only to help your career. You do want to have a good career, right?"

"Dad, I'm only into this because I like beating the crap out of people. I'm not interested in the storylines, or this damn reality tv show." Dakota explained as she sighed and signed reluctantly. Everything in her was screaming not to, but he was giving her the face he was so good at giving her, the one that made her want to never disappoint him. So, naturally, she bit her tongue and signed the damn contract.

What could it hurt, right? She got to pick the episodes, and she wouldn't be in the main cast, so she wasn't pissing anyone already on the show off, or taking all the spotlight.

She could use her own time to plug her band or something, maybe they could come to one of her gigs. The dark blonde female bit her full lower lips as she slid the contract back to her father and then said quietly, "There ya go, daddy. So... What am I doing?"

"Well, we thought of having you valet for a while.. There's a guy or two backstage that could use it. The person you valet for could work with you on your training also."

"Umm, no. Because I just have this feeling I know where this is headed."

"Dakota, work with daddy here. Look, I realize this isn't your old company, and you're used to being pushy and stubborn, getting your own way.. But this is the WWE. You gotta give a little."

"Fine. I pick the guy or it doesn't happen at all. I'll quit completely. And you know how long I've wanted to be a professional wrestler, dad. So you know how much it'll hurt to give it up."

Her father nodded. For now, he'd let this go. Let her pick the guy. It couldn't hurt anything, from where he sat. Unless of course she picked someone he didn't really like, one of the more recent troublemakers, the guys speaking out about the shitty backstage politics.

Then he'd do something and steer her in the direction he felt best for her, as a father.

"Okay, what else?"

"Well, do you have any idea what you want your entrance music to be? Your role?"

"I'd think my role was obvious at this point." Dakota retorted dryly as she raked her hand through her wild and falling down from it's braid, hair.

"Theme song?"

"Hmm.. How about I'm Eighteen, the Creed Cover?"

"Too heavy."

"Daaaad."

"Fine.. Metallica?"

"What the hell is wrong with Motorhead?" HHH joked as Dakota raised a brow and shrugging said "I like Metallica better."

"Never got why,but okay, which song?"

"For Whom The Bell Tolls."

"Nah.. Try again, there kiddo."

She grumbled, swearing as she dug out a cigarette and lighting it, earning her a glare from her father, she finally said "What? I'm fucking 24, dad."

"That shit kills you though."

"We're all gonna die somet.. Holy hell.. I just figured out what I want my theme song to be."

"This isn't gonna make me happy, is it?" HHH asked as Dakota shrugged then said "Probably not, daddy, but it's my career, not yours."

"One Finger And A Fist by Drowning Pool"

HHH sighed, gave her one last look, chuckling as he said "Well, at least you're not that much different than me." and raked his hands over his buzz cut, writing down some things.

"You can fight in your street clothes. And you can start off in dark matches. Just try and keep that temper in check, please?"

"I'll try. Not making any promises. Depends on how much stupid shit the girls put me through." Dakota mused as she hugged her father then said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you guys think I'm a fuck up."

"Hey.. Nobody thinks you're a fuck up. Why do you keep saying we do?"

"Because, dad, I am. I try not to be, I try to do the right thing, but I fuck everything I touch up sooner or later."

HHH gave his daughter a look and hugging her again, got her to agree to lunch with them in the dining section before leaving. When her father left, Dakota sat there for a while, then got up to get dressed. Today was a good day to go down to the boardwalk nearby, jog with the beach as a background. She'd always loved the beach, the feel of gritty sand against her body, between her bare toes, the calming woosh of the water as the waves lapped at the shore.

Besides, something told her that tonight was going to be anything but calm and laid back. Especially given her prior statements about the state of the company.

"If they hated that.. They're gonna really hate what I say about having to do the damn tv show. Even after they swore I didn't have to if I didn't wanna." she grumbled as she grabbed her key card, leaving the room.

Only 6 more hours, she'd be starting her career on the main roster. It was sinking in now, she found herself nervous and excited, worried she'd stick out like a sore thumb in the Diva roster.


	4. sticking outs more fun than fitting in2

NARRATIVE POV:

Okay, so I got guilted into something, yet again. But I'm not gonna keep giving in. I've just about reached my limits there, trust me. If they think I'm gonna whore it up for my matches?

They're all off their god damn rockers.

I'm not a girly type girl, I ain't gonna turn into one now, just because it's 'good for business'. If the Idiots in charge, father excluded, know what's good for 'em? They'll avoid the subject of making me over. I'm in this because I like to fight and raise hell, I love the rush I get in a match in the ring. I want nor do I need any of the extra shit that comes along with. I have no delusions, I'm well aware that I won't ever be a champion. I might not even last long anyway, because I like to take too many risks in the ring. People like that.. Their careers tend to end early, usually with damn scary medical conditions.

And yes, I realize that me even saying this could classify me as insane, or that I don't care about my body. I do, I just know that we all gotta go sometimes, I'd prefer going doing something I love one hell of a lot more than choking on my own damn vomit in a nursing home, having lived a long life of doing nothing, taking no risks whatsoever.

Anyway, enough with the personal reflections. I seem to do that a lot. That's just who I am.

And now, we're about to find out exactly what happened when I walked into that Divas locker room for the night's show. And if you've got delicate sensibilities? Might not wanna hear this because despite all warnings from Dad, I completely and totally lost my shit. And yeah, it wasn't pretty. Not in the slightest.

* * *

PART 2

_One Finger & A Fist_

They stopped talking the second she walked in, late because traffic had been a bitch on the way to the arena. She figured it'd be frosty at best, the reception she got, but she wasn't expecting to find herself standing toe to toe with what appeared to be a pathetic imitation of a red headed Bratz doll. "You think that just because you happen to be the COO's kid, you can just walk in here and take over. That's not gonna happen. See, you might be on our show, but that's only because if we didn't let you, we were afraid the COO would have us going against the Shield."

"Who the fuck is she and why the fuck is she even in my face right now?" Dakota snapped as she eyed the shorter freakishly dyed red head. She leaned back against the locker after shutting the doors and with crossed arms and a smug smirk, she said casually, "Come on girls, lemme have it. I fucking dare you. Any of you little snot nosed shits, really. Because as much as you don't want me here, or on that pathetic shitty little reality show? That's about as much as I honestly wanna be here. In case you haven't noticed, there's not a single damn camera in here, my daddy, as you put it, is nowhere in sight.. So come on, speak up. We'll handle your problems with me in that damn ring like real fuckin women do."

"She's not serious.."

"She's clearly lost her damn mind."

"That or she's gonna see who talks first and then run, cry to daddy." Nikki stated bravely as Dakota laughed, walked over and grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back, used her other hand to hold the girls face against the locker. "Wanna try that again, bitch?"

"Yeah. You heard me.. You'll run and cry to." Nikki started, but she didn't get to finish because she was too busy holding a bloody nose from the fact that Dakota rammed her head at the locker, bounced it off. "This, sweetheart.. This is real fucking violence. Not that catty, petty, childish and fake ass shit you idiots do down in the ring."

"You wait."

"On what? Nikki?"

"You're gonna get it."

"Oooh.. Talk dirty to me, babe. I love that shit." Dakota drawled, her tongue flicking out, trailing lazily down the side of Nikki's face, making her scream in disgust when it happen, work harder on fighting free from the petite dark blonde's death grip on her wrist and her hair currently. Before Nikki could put up too much more of a fight, Dakota dropped her and then said with a smirk, "Might wanna get your sister up off the damn floor, Brie." calmly before turning her back, pulling off her fitted Metallica shirt, revealing a tattoo on her ribs, a pair of brass knuckles with what appeared to be Latin beneath.

"What just happened?" AJ asked as Aksana muttered, "From what I could tell, apparently, the new girl and Nikki, her friends had words and.." Aksana trailed off as they saw Eva walking over, something in her hand.

Eva nailed Dakota in the head with a shoe from behind and Dakota growled, turned around, taking her own converse, hitting Eva in the face with it, throwing her fists up almost as if it were an instinct, punching Eva in the nose. "Seriously? A stiletto to the head?"

And that's when all hell broke loose, pretty much. Eva grabbed her and held her while Nikki, Brie, the other girls on the cast who weren't happy with 'daddy' slipping his baby girl in worked Dakota over.

Dakota, to her credit, got away from the other girls relatively quickly, got up high and dove down, taking down Jojo and Eva, the three of them rolling around on the floor, knocking things over as they did so, the fight becoming a frenzied noisy chaotic thing that drew onlookers, especially when the small bathroom/locker room/changing area wouldn't hold the girls anymore, and it spilled outward, into the hallway continuing as people sort of flocked, circled.

A smirk filled her face. Not how she intended on making her debut, but hey, this was the big time, go big or go home. She stood, springing out of the way of a wayward punch, wiping the blood from her nose as she saw her father coming down the hall.

And he did not look happy, not in the slightest.

"Whoa, whoa ladies.. What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked, mostly looking at Dakota, he somehow got the distinct feeling that this little confrontation and the brawl resulting had been started by her, she did have a mean streak and a notorious temper. And she was still pretty pissed that he'd booked her cameos in two episodes of Total Divas.

"Nothing, dad."

"Doesn't look like nothing, Kody."

"They started it, I finished it." she said simply, avoiding his gaze. Okay, so she'd started it, but she wasn't gonna sit back and let the bitches on that god awful reality show railroad her, either.

"Actually, sir, she started it.. All we were trying to do was welcome her."

"The fuck, seriously?" Dakota growled as she turned, fixed her eyes on the Bella Twins who shrugged innocently.

"Kody.. You're on their show."

"I didn't fuckin ask to be." she grumbled as he sighed and then said quietly, "Can you at least try to fit in? This is all for your own good. If you wanna do this, with my support, then you're gonna have to give a little."

She glared at him. This whole guilt trip bit, or at least that's what it felt like to her, currently, because since she'd opened her mouth a night ago, he'd been railroading her into this situation, well..

It was starting to get a little more than old. True, she was sick of feeling like nothing she'd ever do would be good enough, make him proud, but she hadn't been prepared to choke on every little word she'd said on live air the other night, either. And if she was mad before, his next statement was the straw that broke the camels back for her, it really was.

"They're on your side."

" Oh hell no." Dakota started, but the warning look from her father, the ever present cameras that were starting to annoy the literal fuck out of her stopped her in mid sentence.

"Dakota, songbird.. This is what's best for your career."

Growling, she snatched her jacket, her cigarettes and lighter, stormed down the hallway, kicking a garbage can, sending it flying on the way. To some degree, yes, she understood her father was helping her career with every move he was making where she was concerned. She wasn't stupid, but that also didn't mean she had to like it, either.

Sitting on the concrete outside, she smirked.

So he wanted her to pick a side, huh?

He wanted her to fit a mold, huh?

Oh, she'd pick a side.. But she damn sure wasn't going to fit a mold. She hadn't her entire life, and she wasn't now. Because that was the most important thing her father had ever told her when she was little and the other kids picked on her, beat her up at school for being too much like a boy, not enough like a girl, too into hard rock and metal music, too much into comics and science and shop class, not enough into shopping and cell phones or pop music and slumber parties.

_'Never let anyone tell you it's not okay to be yourself. Ever. Be yourself, no matter what, song bird.'_

Apparently, somewhere along the line, he'd had to forget that little life lesson.. But Dakota, she damn sure hadn't. So if he wanted her to be on the roster? If he wanted her to pick a side? Then he was gonna treat her like any other no named rookie who stepped outta line when he had to deal with her.

"You made me do this, dad." she mumbled quietly as she walked back into the building, bumped smack into her father who said "We might have found you a guy to valet for.. There's a few, but.."

"Don't talk to me about that right now, dad, I've got something on my mind."

"Whatever it is, don't do anything stupid, Kody."

"Oh, trust me daddy.. It's not. But I'm just telling you this now.. I love you.. But I will not be on the side of those airheaded shits. Nor do I agree with anything you have done lately. Do what you have to, to me, hell fire me even.. But I will NOT keep my mouth shut."

He groaned as she brushed past, walked down to the ring, right in the middle of the divas divided promo.

The girls had been in the ring, shooting off against each other, mics in hand for almost 5 minutes when suddenly the song One Finger & A Fist came over the Tron and Dakota walked down the ramp, then slid into the ring, smirking the whole time she did so.

Brie rolled her eyes so that the camera didn't pick up on it, and she stepped forward, giving Dakota a place to stand. Because according to script, she was supposed to stand on the same side as the Total Divas.

She smirked as she threw a left hook and then said into the mic, "Oops, changed my mind, ladies. This side looks so much more fun."

* * *

Backstage her father groaned as Stephanie sighed and then said quietly, "We should have just let her be on that side to begin with."

"That was supposed to be for the good of her career."

"Sweetheart, this can work too. Just let her do things on her own.. Don't you see why you two fight so much, Paul?"

"Because she's so damn stubborn. I'm trying to keep her from doing something that's gonna bite her in the ass."

"I've watched her long enough, Paul, that I believe I know why she does this with us.. She believes everything her mom told her back then, so she feels like she constantly has to prove herself. And to me? There's nothing wrong with that."

"But it gives me migraines, Steph. I just.. I got fucked out of over half of her life as a kid.. Then when she came to us she was a mess, she was afraid of everything.. Then we had those lovely rebellious teenage years.. And now, she's going to completely flush her career, her chance to do something she loves more than anything down the toilet because she's siding with girls that would just as soon stab you in the back and screw you over in the long run than the safer bet."

"Are you even remotely finished, there, baby?" Stephanie asked as she sighed and said quietly, "She also thinks I hate her, and she doesn't realize that all of this, what's happening now, is us trying to take the company in a new direction. She sees it as you picking my side, this business, over her. So this is not just business and what's right or what's wrong to her, baby.. This is personal."

Paul thought about it and sighed as he said quietly, "She's growin up too damn fast.. So are Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn."

"But they're lucky, sweetie.. They didn't have half of the hell she had growing up. Our job as her parents is to know when to pick our battles. And starting a fuss with her every single time she takes matters into her own hands, Paul.. It's not good for either of you. And it makes her feel like she's a failure."

"How do you know all this?"

"Watching her.. Doesn't help when she leaves her journal and lyrics book lying around where anyone can find it, Paul. You might wanna read it. If you want your daughter to realize that she doesn't have to butt heads with you all the time, that you love her no matter what, she has nothing to prove to you or me or any of us.. You might wanna give it a read."

He nodded and then watched the chaos in the monitor as he smirked and said "This could work out for her, honestly. It's a pretty damn good idea."

* * *

AJ blinked as she watched the newest addition to their lineup, their COO's daughter literally turned on everything she'd really been told. She smiled a little as Dakota stood between herself and Layla, her arms crossed, smirking at the cast of Total Divas in satisfaction.

"Wow.. I never would have seen that one coming." AJ whispered as Dakota shrugged and said "Not gonna turn into some fucking Barbie, Lee."

"That's good."

"So.. How long until I can knock someone's teeth down their throat?"

"Didn't you get enough in the hallway, mate?" Layla asked, hiding a grin as Dakota shook her head and muttered, "Gotta prove to myself I can do this, my way. And my dad, but mostly myself."

She waited on his music to hit, waited to be fired, reprimanded, but nothing happened. Was he finally going to let her think for herself, stop protecting her like he had the lovable yet annoying habit of doing? She hoped so, because she was prepared to do whatever it took to make him see that if she made it into this business, she was not going in under anyone's footprints or guidelines. She was going in as her own person and if that wasn't good enough to get her as far as she hoped to go? Then she'd at least know she tried.

She'd been perfectly happy on her old roster, on her old show, but her father was the one who insisted she sign here. He was gonna have to deal with her doing things her own way.

"Never get enough fighting." she added with a shrug and smirk as the girls glared angrily at one another, and then as scheduled, Brad Maddox walked down the ramp, making a match between the two groups.

She smirked, tried not to laugh. "Why the hell wait, sir?" she asked boldly as the other girls around her asked, "Yeah? Why are we waiting, exactly?"

"Okay, suit yourselves. You ladies can have the last match of the night.. And Dakota? Your father wants to see you once your backstage again."

"Oh just fuckin great." she grumbled under her breath as she studied her fingernails, shrugging casually.

She walked up the ramp with AJ and the other girls, and the second she was behind the curtain, her father stepped out and said quietly, "What you did out there.. You had a script."

"Yeah? Well my way was more interesting, Dad.. Do whatever you wanna do to me. I don't want any special treatment. I just wanna fight." He looked at her and then said quietly, "Fine.. You're suspended for Smackdown. This time."

She shrugged and then said with a slight smile, "Sorry.. I know you're probably disappointed in me.. But I'm not her, dad.. I'm not any of them. I'm my own person with my own thoughts and way of doing things."

"I'm starting to see that, song bird." HHH sighed as he ruffled her hair and then smirking asked, "So.. did it feel like ya thought?"

"Mhmm."

She walked outside to take in what'd just taken place and he walked down to his office, sitting down to read the journal Steph thrust at him earlier in the night. Somehow, he had to figure out why his oldest fancied herself the 'family fuck up'.. And hopefully, he'd understand her now. He did however, get the distinct feeling that they were going to butt heads a LOT more as she spent more time on the roster with him.

Maybe it'd do them some good.


	5. father vs daughter, round 2

**(A/N: Thanks sooooo much for the reviews! And yes, I realize that there would have been more consequence onscreen to what Dakota did.. But I wasn't going to write something then have half a million people getting on my case about HHH not being that extreme with his own kid. I realize he probably wouldn't.. But trust me, the consequences to what she's done below are incoming.. For those of you ready to say something based on the way i sort of made her way outspoken, and point out to me that Shield would have hurt her, yes.. I realize this.. But stop and think a minute, shall we? Do you REALLY think HHH would let them touch his daughter? Didn't think so. Hopefully, other than all that, you guys are happy with this chapter and everyone's for the most part, largely in character. POLL FOR PAIRING IS UP ON MY PROFILE. VOTE THERE PLEASE?**

**I just wanted to cover my ass for the events below, before anyone read it and got upset, picky, etc. Hopefully you guys will like it, if not, I'm sorry. I just wanted to try the idea at least once in here.**

* * *

NARRATIVE POV:

Okay, so my daddy might have told me I couldn't actually take part in Smackdown.. But he didn't say I couldn't go and be an observer. And with Edge being there? Yeah.. No way in hell I was gonna miss that. Especially not after what went down between them on Monday. Which of course, pissed me off, because my dad was being a complete ass.

I mean I get that it's scripted, I get that he's gotta be this guy on air.. But after the cameras quit rolling, he was STILL saying things about the guy. Things that I didn't really like. Okay, so call me biased, whatever. I may or may not have had a huge childish fangirl crush on the Rated R Superstar back in the day. But hey, it's not like I was gonna act on it or anything.

I'm much too damn insecure to do that, trust me. I know I'm not the prettiest or the smartest girl in the world. And I don't go trying to flirt with guys because I only look like a jackass.

But when they pulled the repeat that they did on Christian Cage, I kinda lost my shit.. Again. And yes, it wasn't pretty. And unfortunately, that's how I managed to catch the attention of the so called Viper.

Chicken snake is more like it, just saying.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings, let me just get on with this.. Hmm.. Where to start exactly..

* * *

_Friday Night & We're Gonna Fight  
_

"What the hell are you doing?" Layla El asked their new group member and the newest addition to the roster, who was currently balanced in a bathroom stall, seemingly peering at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the room, in the history of all mankind, for that matter. All she got was a wave away and SHHH for an answer.

When Dakota hopped down from the stall's toilet, giggling, Layla asked, "Something amusing?" with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah.. Let's just say I know now who's got a damn anaconda and who's just stuffing rolls of quarters down the front of their trunks to 'enhance' themselves without little mr. purple pill." Dakota giggled as Layla gasped and then said "There's a.."

"Mhmm.. Look through the air vent, El.. I dare you."

"I am not."

"Pussy." Dakota said with a teasing grin as she stood against the wall, smirking in sheer joy and amusement. AJ walked in and then asked, "Okay, she's grinning.. Is there something I need to know? It can't be good when she's smiling."

Layla was now standing in the spot Dakota had been in seconds before, and she giggled as she gasped and said "Oh bloody hell."

"What?"

"Oh nothing.."

"Spill."

"Whoa, wait.. First of all, what in the hell are you doing looking in the air vent, Layla?" AJ asked as Dakota and Layla both shhed her and then Dakota leaned in, whispering what they were doing.

"No freaking way."

"Mhmm."

"We should charge admission, bloody hell girls." Layla said as she hopped down from her perch on the top of the stall and proceeded to give AJ a slight boost upward.

"Oh my freaking.. How in the hell is that possible?"

"What?"

"Oh trust me.. Do not and I repeat do not ever accuse Ryback of being a little guy."

"Ewww."

"That's just, it's bloody disgusting, AJ."

"I can't help I saw. I kinda wish I could unsee it, actually."

The door to the locker room opened and the girls quickly scattered from the stall they'd been using to 'spy' in and pretended to be talking about anything that popped into their head.

"So.. You can't go out there tonight."

"I know, right?" Dakota pouted as she grinned maliciously at the Bella Twins and slid her finger across her throat slowly. "Next Monday, bitches.. You two are gonna feel pain."

"Sure we will."

"Okay girls, let's not do anything rash." AJ said quickly, catching their new group member by the straps of her camisole tanktop.

She had a short fuse. It was now a well known fact.

The door opened again and Dakota happened to see him walking into the backstage entrance. She gaped like an idiot for about ten minutes and AJ skipped over, peeking around her slightly taller friend as she gasped and said "And if you THINK you're in deep enough shit with daddy.."

" Right.. Like I'm gonna make a play for him." Dakota muttered as she watched him walking down the hallway, turning back into the room and shutting the door, mocking fanning herself.

"Le hot."

The show had only just started, and Dakota grumbled, swearing as she watched them humiliating the poor guy just because he had a dream, on live television. "I swear to Christ, my stepmother, she looks smug in all this. It's really, really starting to.." she fell silent as she watched the Shield drag out Christian Cage, one of Edge's best friends, then just stand there, looking smug.

"Those good for nothing, god damned.." she muttered as she looked at the three men. She was all for going all out during a storyline, but lately, it seemed to her at least, like her family, their 'enforcers' were enjoying things just maybe a little too much. Before anyone could stop her, or she could stop, think about what she was doing, she'd grabbed a chair, was walking to the ramp.

Backstage, her friends groaned in unison and muttered, "Well.. At this rate, she'll NEVER be not suspended.."

"Do we really blame her? We're all a little sick of the extremes that the higher ups are taking too." Layla whispered back as Kaitlyn muttered, "Yeah, most definitely."

"Maybe if she does this, she'll let things alone when she realizes that she too will get punished like us." Aksana said as AJ muttered, "Nope, I'm afraid the opposite will happen. For some reason, girls, our girl gets really, really upset with this storyline as a whole.. Does anyone get the feeling that it goes much deeper than a storyline that's gone just a little too far, maybe, with her."

From the doorway, Stephanie spoke up as she said quietly, "It is. That's why I'm not really stopping her. She's never actually seen eye to eye with her father on much, they need some things to happen to change that. And she hates me.. Maybe if she finally realizes that her mother's lies aren't actually true, we don't all actually hate her and tolerate her for Paul's sake.." and looked at the group of girls who'd sort of just taken Dakota in with a slight smile as she said "He really is proud of her right now, standing up.. He'd been wondering if anyone would. He'd thought maybe one of the men would, make a name for themselves."

"So this is all some kind of test? Are you all really that blipping crazy?" Layla asked in disbelief as Stephanie pointed out, "Not really, it's just.. It's no secret my dad doesn't think HHH can run the company without running it into the ground.. So they're struggling for power, and yeah.. You see what's happening now, as a result."

She turned to walk out, sighing to herself. She'd had the feeling that what happened just now might be a little too much for Dakota, she'd sort of realized that Dakota felt like the underdog herself, where her personal life was concerned, so naturally, it stood to reason that she'd hate this storyline more than the norm.

The men in Shield and Randy Orton were getting ready to walk back up the ramp when it happened. First, Seth stumbled forward, fell. Dakota stood behind him, chair in hand, furious look burning in her eyes. When she swung for Roman, he grabbed the chair, then her, as per HHH's instructions. HHH groaned internally.. What the hell was it with her lately?

First 'speaking up' against his side of things on camera, then the other things she'd been up to against the Total Divas girls, now this, attacking the 'enforcers.'

"What the hell are you doing out here, song bird?" he asked through gritted teeth as she shrugged, smirked, and stomped Roman's foot, getting loose, then punching him in the face. Roman growled, took off after her, but Dean slid, grabbing her.

"If ya smart, princess.. Ya gonna stop fighting this so hard." he muttered as she smirked, slammed an elbow into his gut. "If you're smart, Ambrose, you'll realize.. If they're fucking Danielson over, who like you, CAME from the indy circuit.. Do you really ever think he intends on giving your ass a belt?"

"I've got one." Dean grunted back, grabbing her, holding her against him as he tightened his grip, holding her in place until HHH told them what to do with her.

"Just let her go."

"Dad, stay the fuck outta this. This is between me and these four fucking fuckers." Dakota ground through tightly gritted teeth as he looked at her, brow raised. When Dean let her go, she smirked as she stood face to face with Orton for a moment, her baseball cap twisted to one side as she growled and muttered, "Fucking pussy.. If you really deserved that belt, you'd have fuckin won it on your damn own, wouldn't ya?" before snatching the mic from her father, walking down the ramp where Edge was crouched near Christian, standing there.

"So everyone wants to know what I think, huh? Well, I'm gonna go ahead, answer that question.. Personally, I think that this image that my father and his idiots in charge have of the perfect champion is complete and utter bullshit. And this shit's gone too far. Look, Dad, I get the thing about it being good for business.. But really.. Did you have to fuckin Pedigree Daniel? Was it really necessary?"

Randy tried not to smile to himself as he looked over the 5'2 angry as hell COO's oldest daughter calmly. He could definitely see where her temper stemmed from, and if she didn't have the same stubborn streak as the man standing beside him, HHH, Randy would be damned, really. "Go on." he spoke up, amused and sort of intrigued by the dark blonde with angry and dancing eyes.

"Oh I was, so you can shut it, Viper."

He smirked, waved his hands as if to say, "My bad." and stepped back.

"There's really no fucking sense in attacking everyone who might just have a different god damn opinion than you, either, daddy.. If you're gonna do that.. Then put me in a match with that shit."

HHH shook his head and Dakota said calmly, "But daddy.. I don't agree with this shit, and I'm under your employ too. So do something about it."

Edge snickered to himself as he found himself looking at the girl.. She'd changed a lot since the last time he and Christian had seen her, she used to be quiet, moody, avoided everyone.

"You want me to fire you." HHH stated as he looked at his daughter, smirked and then continued, "Because I made you leave the ultraviolent indie company and come here.. Told you it was the only way you'd fight with my approval, is if it were safe."

"This is professional fucking wrestling, daddy, not ballet." Dakota snapped, Edge smiling to himself as he leaned in and whispered, "Dakota, you might not wanna.."

"Edge, I love you, you've always been like an idol to me, hell, I used to have the biggest crush on you back in the day.. But for the love of Christ, shut it. You can't fight this guy, Christian's not in any shape to do anything.." Dakota spoke aloud, her eyes catching his for a moment, giving him a casual wink.. Naturally, she'd finally have the guts to say something to the man, right in the middle of possibly the biggest shit storm she'd managed to get herself into, as of yet.

"Okay, if you insist." Edge warned, his interest suddenly piqued slightly by the fiery dark blonde standing next to him.

Randy caught the two of them subtly looking at one another, found himself jealous for some odd reason. Okay, so he knew exactly, because he'd sort of been eyeing her a long time, really.. He grumbled to himself and HHH looked at him, brow raised.

"Oh and Daddy? You can say whatever you want to, but trust me.. I don't care. I'm exactly what you raised, and it's not my fault that YOU forgot all that shit you taught me."

She dropped the mic and shoved between Randy and her father, not even caring that her actions had pretty much sealed her fate where two very different men were concerned currently.

Christian coughed looking up at his friend Edge as he asked, "Just what the fuck was she thinking?"

"I dunno man.. But apparently, she thought she needed to do that and say all that.. We can go ask her.. After we get your ass to the medic."

Randy elbowed HHH and muttered, "Seen that look before, man.. you might wanna keep an eye on baby girl. Edge's noticed her and we know how he is."

HHH growled and set off to find his daughter, give her a really damn good lecture. Tonight, she should have stayed backstage. She could have gotten hurt, had he not been out there.


	6. father vs daughter, round 2 contd

**(A/N: Thanks sooooo much for the reviews! And yes, I realize that there would have been more consequence onscreen to what Dakota did.. But I wasn't going to write something then have half a million people getting on my case about HHH not being that extreme with his own kid. I realize he probably wouldn't.. But trust me, the consequences to what she's done below are incoming.. For those of you ready to say something based on the way i sort of made her way outspoken, and point out to me that Shield would have hurt her, yes.. I realize this.. But stop and think a minute, shall we? Do you REALLY think HHH would let them touch his daughter? Didn't think so. Hopefully, other than all that, you guys are happy with this chapter and everyone's for the most part, largely in character. POLL FOR PAIRING IS UP ON MY PROFILE. VOTE THERE PLEASE?**

**I just wanted to cover my ass for the events below, before anyone read it and got upset, picky, etc. Hopefully you guys will like it, if not, I'm sorry. I just wanted to try the idea at least once in here.**

* * *

NARRATIVE POV:

Okay, so nevermind the fact that I clearly had a moment's insanity when I did what I did earlier. My dad and I kind of got into it, and it was loud, we were angry. Naturally, I wanted to get out of there, get out of my own head, sort of do some thinking. See, I didn't tell the whole story earlier.. My mom, she called from the sanitarium she's in right now, it always upsets me when she calls.

I feel like the most horrible daughter in the world, because I just.. I can't go to visit her. I've tried and I usually wind up running out of the room, getting in my car and driving away. She's just done so much to me in one lifetime, to hurt me, but I realize that she's messed up, she can't help it. And I hate that it's like this, I really do.

Anyway, enough of that.. I piqued the interest of not only Randy, but Edge and Christian, apparently.. And someone else. Someone I'd never have thought would give me a second look even, because he typically dates brain dead models like Eve Torres, his former girlfriend. Not scrappy street smart girls who front hard rock bands, sport tattoos and deliberately take the side opposite their father in damn near everything, because their father's side HURTS them, if you want complete honesty.

But hey, that's kinda what happened. And yes, these three guys are all an overall part of my story, so bear with me here. Please?

* * *

_Friday Night & We're Gonna Fight 2  
_

"Not now, mom." Dakota muttered to herself, a brief and fleeting pained look in her green eyes as she raked her hand through thick and messy dark blonde hair, sat in the hallway, seething in anger at the argument she and her father had only just had, seconds before. He didn't get it.. This whole thing, to her, was his basically saying that unless people looked or acted a certain way, he'd never accept them.

She punched a wall in anger, and felt a tap to her shoulder, turned around to find Edge and Christian standing there, raised brows, curious looks on both their faces."What?"

"Family argument?"

"Basically, yes. I hate how my father can be so fucking ignorant. If he understood anything at all about me.. He'd know why.. Know what? Nevermind, you two don't wanna hear this shit. Christian, you're okay, right man?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that, out there."

"Don't mention it."

"You do realize.." Edge spoke up, holding her gaze as he said quietly, "That your father's only doing this to prove a point to Vince.. Right?"

"Logically, yes. Emotionally, no.. I don't get it. I don't see why he has to make a point and use so many of you guys to do it. I mean since when did the WWE roster become god damn pawns and when did my father become the leader of the god damn Trojan army?"

Edge looked at her and then chuckled a little then asked, "Are you okay? You looked upset just now."

"Trust me, Copeland.. I'm used to being upset. Dont' think I'd know happy if it punched me in the face." Dakota admitted as she looked from male to male and then asked, "So.. Where are you two headed?"

"Actually to get a few drinks and call it a night.. Us old ass men."

"Haha. Yeah, when I screamed that, I was in no way shape or form trying to indicate either of you. That was meant solely for my father, that idiot he calls a father in law." Dakota said as she bit her full lower lip, leaned against the wall, looked at them.

"Where are you headed?"

"Depends on who you ask.. If you ask my stepmother and my father, probably the first bus to hell.. If you ask me? Probably the hotel to shower because I fucking reek and then to the nearest bar.. It has been one hell of a night for me. Thank God I don't have a gig."

"You're in a band?"

"Yes. Yet another thing my father blatantly disapproves of. Not that I give a shit, really, lately, he's done far worse in my eyes, but yeah.."

They chuckled and after talking to her a little longer, they set off for the hotel bar.

Dakota turned, was about to walk back into the divas locker room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Daddy, if that's you, I told ya.. I'm not in the damn mood to talk to you right now, sir. So get lost."

Zack chuckled a little and then said "Think again, Kody."

"Ryder?"

"Yeah.. I was wondering.. Why pick this fight?"

"Because I've got nothing better to do than stand up to the nonsensical bullshit that my father and his father in law put everyone else through when they're both 'marking their territory.'"

Zack studied her and then said casually, "When they told me you were his daughter.. I wasn't picturing you.."

"Lemme guess.. You were picturing an Ivy League Britney Spears or something?"

Zack laughed and Dakota turned around, biting her lower lip.. Zack, of course, was one of her most recent 'celeb' crushes. Didn't help matters that just at that moment, her cell phone rang and the ringer for her bassist was Hoeski.

"You've heard my song?"

"Yeah."

"Wow.. No idea."

"Yeah, why so surprised?"

"I guess I just figured you'd never be caught dead listening to pop?"

"Technically, Ryder.. The version on my phone is a dubstep remix.. But yeah. It's catchy.. Describes my bassist perfectly, to be honest.. Kinda why it's her ringer."

"You're in a band then?"

"Mhmm."

" I just.. I wanted to say thanks.. And ask you something, actually.. I've been making my own new episodes of True Long Island Story.. Would you maybe be the guest?"

"You're being serious? I fuckin love that show. I'd be honored, man." Dakota admitted, smiling a little as she asked, "So.. Any chance you've ever given any thought to coming out to a rock concert?"

"I could.."

"Cool.. I'm gonna do a gig at that dive bar on the way out of town.. If you wanna see it?"

"Can I film it?" Zack asked as he let his eyes roam over her body slowly, managed a casual smirk even though he was slightly nervous at the moment. He'd sort of developed a bit of a crush on the outspoken wild diva since her arrival, but it seemed as if every time he worked up the nerve to say something, do something, she was in a meeting, getting lectured by or getting talked to by her father, any number of other people.

Now, he had a chance.

Or so he thought until Randy Orton spoke up from behind him, voice menacing as he said "You can go now, Ryder."

"Umm, you don't have to, Zack.. I've got nothing to say to this asshat."

Zack looked from one to the other, and then said quietly, "I'll see you around."

Dakota glared at Randy and then smirking called out after Zack, "Hey Ryder? The bar two streets from the hotel.. I'll be there at 8."

"With me." Randy spoke up as Dakota glared at him and said "Get lost, Randy.. I'll be alone, Zack."

Zack looked around, then smirked, smiling b rightly as he said "Sounds like a plan, broskette."

"Good."

Once he'd walked off, Randy said calmly, "You could just ditch him.. He's gonna bore you. Your dad.. He sort of wants me to keep an eye on you."

"Really? Well I don't so kindly piss off." Dakota admitted as she turned and walked down to the showers.


	7. bars & rock guitars

**(A/N: Thanks sooooo much for the reviews! Hopefully, other than all that, you guys are happy with this chapter and everyone's for the most part, largely in character. POLL FOR PAIRING IS UP ON MY PROFILE. VOTE THERE PLEASE? We're now down to Zack, Randy and Edge, Dolph. And yay! My boobear Zack is in the leaddddd... But hey, she might not end up with him.. I'm still torn here, that's why there is a poll, of course.  
**

**Below, the songs I've used are Echo by Trapt, and Puddle of Mudd's Blurry.. Thought this chapter might delve into the mystery that was Dakota's rather fucked up childhood. If this is upsetting to anyone, sorry in advance.. This is not just a story about romance, standing up, after all.. It's about a daughter finally realizing that she's not just some broken damaged thing, a family being sort of fixed to some degree. :p**

**I just wanted to cover my ass for the events below, before anyone read it and got upset, picky, etc. Hopefully you guys will like it, if not, I'm sorry. I just wanted to try the idea at least once in here.**

* * *

NARRATIVE POV:

And I wasn't expecting Ryder, let alone Edge and Christian (I'm guessing to sort of 'support' Edge), Randy Orton to all show up at the bar either. See, I'm not stupid. These guys? They can do or say, try whatever they want. I'm not fallin for it off of any of 'em.

Or will I?

I'm betting the larger portion of you all hearing this have guessed that ultimately, one of them wins this.. I wind up caving.. But the fun part of the story, of course, is the road taken to get to happily ever after.

Or in my case, a rather quirky road trip to happily ever after. Because with a family like mine, and all of my problems, mental issues.. Do you really think I'm gonna make it that easy on any of 'em?

Why hell no.

In either case, this is what happens when they all showed up at the bar. And trust me, if you're like me and you sort of make up your mind off the bat, but you drag things out before you tell the person you've ultimately decided on how you feel..

9 outta ten, ladies? It gets a little messy. But hey, that's what makes this a humor, not a tragedy, right? This story's not just about me becoming my own person, understanding a father I never really did understand before, finding my own voice.. It's also about me finding my own love story, sort of.

- looks down, strokes a little boy's hair, covers him up, smiles to herself as she turns off the webcam.-

* * *

_BARS & ROCK GUITARS  
_

"Okay, tune up guys.."

"Whoa.. Since when the fuck do we start off with a pop rock song?" the bassist, Natasha spoke up as she held out the set list, not too happy with the changes made.

"Since I fuckin changed it, Tash.. Do you have a problem?"

"No, it's just.. You're doing this for a reason.. And he's probably not gonna show. You know how your luck is, girl.."

"And if he does show, you'll probably just take him out in the alley, fuck him while we're on break, huh?" Dakota mumbled as she stood toe to toe with her bassist, the sole reason that no guy she dated, even if for only a little time, ever met her band, ever saw this side of her life. She crossed her arms and then said "Less bitching, more tuning, damn it."

"Fine. Not sure why you went and invited a bunch of co workers who probably will NOT show tonight."

The doors to the bar opened and AJ, Layla, Aksana, Kaitlyn and Alicia walked in, looking around, AJ making a beeline for Dakota, who took a healthy sip from a bottle of Jack Daniels as she hugged AJ back.

"So this is your other life, huh?" AJ and the other girls she'd befriended her few weeks on the WWE roster asked as Dakota smiled, then laughed a little, before seeing the door open again, watching not only Randy walk in, but her father.

"Doesn't he fuck around with me enough on the clock? Now he's gonna drag my least favorite babysitter to my gigs too?"

HHH walked over to his daughter, raising a brow at her 'stage clothes' a pair of ripped and torn, pinned skinny jeans, combat boots, flowers in her hair, her hair in a long messy braid, with a bright red and black plaid oversized button shirt that he had the feeling she might have stolen from some guy somewhere.

"Randy said you had a show tonight.. Thought I'd come check it out."

"Fine, daddy. Look, I know how much you hate my 'music thing'.. So if you're gone before the end of the first set, I won't blame you." she muttered as he sighed and said "I never said I hated it.. I just said it's not gonna be what puts food in your mouth, kid.. That's why you went to college, remember?"

"Yeah. Well look.. Shows about to start." she muttered, hugging him as she strapped on her own guitar, took the stage. Just knowing her dad was actually at her gig, even though he'd often said he didn't 'like' her doing this.. It meant more than she'd ever admit. She wasn't a very sentimental girl, life and people in her life taught her well and often not to be.

"I thought you said her dad didn't come to this stuff, Ryder?" Dolph asked as he and Miz, Justin Gabriel walked in behind Zack. They'd come out with him tonight, to see this 'other life' their newest rookie diva, and the COO's daughter, a friend of theirs, had.

"Gonna start tonight off with a song I don't ever really do much." Dakota muttered nervously as she took another sip of the bottle, sitting it down, clearing her throat as the band cued up to play Echo by Trapt.

HHH eyed the contents of the bottle closely. Was it just him or was his oldest drinking a lot now?

_Close my eyes_  
_ Let the whole thing pass me by_  
_ There's no time_  
_ To waste asking why_

_The door opened to their small shitty house on the worst part of town and her mother stumbled in, shaking, muttering incoherently. 5 year old Dakota ran to the closet and hid in the back, afraid.. Her mommy was talking to the people that weren't there again, that meant she'd be drawing her own bath at night, washing her own clothes, making her own food. She sighed as she jammed her hands into her eyes, fighting down the tears.. Her 'uncle' one of her mommy's old boyfriends, Paul.. He told her that crying didn't change anything, but that if she ever needed him, he was a phone call away._

_She stared at the by the minute phone in her hand and for a moment, she almost let herself take the easy way out, call him, go to live with him and his girlfriend Stephanie in their big house._

_Sometimes, she wished he was her daddy, and he'd find out for sure, come and save her from this, before it all got too far out of control. But as usual, she couldn't leave her mommy, no matter how bad things got for her.. Deep down, she had to believe that even when her mother was yelling at her how she drove her father away, how much of a mistake she was, she really did love her._

_Didn't she?"_

_ I'll run away with you, by my side_  
_ I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride, yeah_

_I think about your face and how I fall into your eyes_  
_ The outline that I trace around the one that I call mine_  
_ Well time that called for space, unclear where you drew the line_  
_ I don't need to solve this case and I don't need to look behind_

_Dakota was older now, maybe about 7 or 8. She'd just finished washing the dishes and cleaning the house when her mother stumbled in the back door. "Where were you, mommy? I had a talent show today."_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_She sighed as she kept drying the dishes, waiting on her mommy to pass out on the couch so she could sneak upstairs to her mom's room, turn on the tv and escape, watching her 'uncle' Paul on his professional wrestling show. She loved it when he came out, spitting the water, screaming, saying crude things. But she remembered the visit he came by for the week before, her mommy, for once, had been okay, and she'd kind of overheard them talking.. She found out that they were once boyfriend and girlfriend, but her mommy, of course, messed everything up. _

_About halfway through the show, the tv was unplugged and her mother grabbed her by her hair, leading her out of the room, down the hallway. "Get your ass out of there, kid.. And what the hell did I tell you about watching that shit?" she asked as she raised the belt..._

_When her mommy left the room, Dakota lie there, crying for a few minutes.. Again she looked at the by the minute phone her 'uncle' gave her, and then at the picture of her mommy holding her when she was just born, and she sighed.. She couldn't leave her mommy like this.. somebody had to take care of her._

_ I'll run away with you, by my side_  
_ I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride, yeah_

_Do I expect to change the past I hold inside?_  
_ With all the words I say repeating over in my mind_  
_ Well some things you can't erase no matter how hard you try_  
_ An exit to escape is all there is left to find_

_"I'm leaving, Mom. I can't take this anymore. I can't do this anymore.. You need help." a 13 year old Dakota shouted as her mother grabbed her, swinging again. Dakota ducked, came up and her fist connected with her mother. They stared at one another in shock and her mom said "Ungrateful little bitch.. They keep bringing ya those damn presents, the stuff.. That phone ya been calling him on.. I shoulda known they'd get to you sooner or later, Dakota Rose.. I never thought you'd pick your damn no good dad over me. Where was he, Dakota? WHERE WAS HE? WHEN YOU NEEDED HIM.." the woman shouted as Dakota sighed and leaned against the doorway of their shitty house, looked at her feet and said quietly, "I chose to stay, Mom. But I can't anymore.. Not knowing you fucking lied to me about my own father.. You swore, mom.. You swore you weren't lying to me. About anything.. But Dad, he says that you always lie to me about him.. That you lied to him about me.. And I'm not stupid, Mom.. I know it's true."_

_"Go then you ungrateful little bitch.. But he's got his own kids now, his REAL kids.. do you really think he's ever gonna give two shits about you, girl? You're useless.. Pathetic if you believe that.. He left us, Kody."_

_"You pushed him out, Mom.. He tried to get you help so many times. Every time I had to go stay with him so you could go to a professional, or go to rehab, or whatever the fuck you do when he tries to help you. I'm done."_

_"You say that now.. But you'll be back.. You always come back. Deep down, Kody, you know what I'm sayin is true.. None of 'em are ever gonna love ya like I love ya.. No matter how much you fuck things up for us, kid."_

_She grabbed her suitcase and walked out to sit on the edge of the sidewalk, wait on the taxi to take her to the airport so she could meet her father, go live with a family where maybe she'd finally have at least a peaceful life._

The song ended and Dakota took another sip, blushing as she realized that Zack had shown up. That'd shocked her. But Justin shot her a goofy grin from the front row where he and the guys sat with AJ and her other friends, and she smiled. Back in the back of the bar, Paul sat, rehashing the conversation with his daughter. Things were finally clicking into place now, he was finally beginning to see just what happened.. No matter what they tried, she was always going to think that her mother wasn't lying about his feelings about her.. Because thanks to her mother, she believed that about herself.

They got a break during the set and she slunk down, flopped into a chair, getting a rose pressed into her hand.

"You liked those when you were a kid." Edge said as he winked and sat down across from her, sipping a beer. "Good show so far. I have to admit, I honestly didn't see myself being a big fan of cover bands.. But you kinda put yourself in those songs.. It's like you're not singing them the exact same way that the original bands did."

"I err, thanks, I think.. Christian's okay, right?" she asked as he nodded and Christian spoke up to say "Never better, actually. Love that song.. You're awesome. I can't believe this is the same little girl who used to follow us around backstage, can you, Adam?"

"Not at all. To age. You wear it well." Edge said as he lifted his longneck bottle, toasted Christian, winked at Dakota who bit her lower lip, dropped her gaze.

"That song, song bird.. That was amazing, kid." Paul said from behind her as Randy nodded then said " I actually liked it. Normally don't listen to this kind of music much."

"So.. You guys play Motorhead?"

"Dad, seriously? Them again?"

"What's wrong with Motorhead."

"I just prefer say, fade to black over ace of spades." Dakota admitted as she stood and made her way over to the table that Zack, Justin, Dolph and Miz sat at, nearby her friends AJ, Layla, Aksana, Kaitlyn and Alicia.

"That was awesome. I never would have thought you even knew 'pop' stuff." Zack said as he smiled brightly. She shrugged and then said "The song.. It's kind of a song that makes me think a lot.. Thinking helps."

Zack nodded as he said "And here comes the buzz killer."

"The fuck is Orton doing here?"

Dakota shrugged and then said quietly, "No drama tonight, okay?"

"Not making any promises." Zack said as he looked at her, smiled and said "I'm recording you now.. Say hi to all the broskis and broskettes out there, Kody."

She hid her face but waved, laughing a little as she gradually uncovered her face then took another sip from her bottle. She was beginning to feel a little healthy buzz now, relaxed, calm.

"So.. Guess I better get back up there, huh? I'm glad and shocked you guys all came."

"Now why the hell are we gonna miss a free concert? Besides.. Zack needed people on the show. Said he'd felt like an ass if he'd have sat here all damn night talking to just the camera."

On her way back up to the stage, AJ caught hold of her and hugging her said "Careful on the alcohol. So you don't fall or something.. I love this.. Any chance you know any Puddle of Mudd?"

"Gotcha covered, babe." Dakota giggled as she hugged her 'girls' and made her way back up to the stage, cuing up to play Blurry, by Puddle of Mudd.

_Everything's so blurry_  
_ and everyone's so fake_  
_ and everybody's empty_  
_ and everything is so messed up_  
_ pre-occupied without you_  
_ I cannot live at all_  
_ My whole world surrounds you_  
_ I stumble then I crawl_

_"The hell are you doing? In our bed, really? Get out. Now."_

_"It's not what it looks like."_

_"I know that's a line, it's exactly what it looks like you jackass. I'm not stupid, remember? Get the fuck out now. Don't call. Don't come by. Never wanna see you again. Take this." she muttered as she took the ring off of her finger, threw it at his head on his way past her, as she added, "And give it to your new bitch. Oh and Liam?"_

_"yeah?"_

_"You're fucking out of the band."_

_"Whoa, I fucking started this band, little girl.. Do you KNOW who you're talking to, here?"  
_

_"You might have started it, Liam.. But I'm the voice, remember?" Dakota muttered coldly as he looked at her. His hand went to her throat and then said "What you are is a heartless little bitch.. If you'd have just fuckin slept with me, you frigid ice queen, I wouldn't have had to fuck groupies, or stage hands.. Or the little ring rats that come up to me at your shows."_

_"You said you loved me and you'd wait as long as it took. I believed it too.. God I was stupid.. I disgust myself. You disgust me.. I should have kicked your ass to the curb the first time you cheated and I found out about it.. Or the first time you hit me and then said "It won't happen again." " she muttered as she winced when his hand tightened it's grip and he shoved her harder against the wall so that her back was completely against it._

_Then he grabbed her arm and started leading her down the hallway. She fought him off and spent three hours crying, trying to clean up all the broken glass in the place._

_If someone loves you, they're not supposed to hurt you, the normal person would think, right?_

_Not Dakota.. She figured that pain was love.. It'd taken her 19 years to learn that lesson, but boy had she learnt it._

_She looked at her phone and contemplated calling her dad.. But she didn't because she didn't want to hear the concern in his voice, or the disapproval.. Her mother was probably right.. He'd never be happy with her, proud of her.. Like her mother, he'd probably always think of her as his 'mistake'._

_Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face_

Everyone is changing  
there's noone left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

_She'd just finished her first match at a new ultraviolent company, and she smiled as she saw her father walking in. He looked at her in concern and asked her one question.. "Why?"_

_"Because, dad. This is professional wrestling at it's purest. I'm not in it for all of the bullshit or the attention. Some girls like to shop, I like to fight. Don't you understand? I'm just. I'm not like this girl you and Steph have dreamt up and created in your minds.. This is me, daddy." she said as she swept her arms around the emptying out armory they'd used for tonight's show._

_"That's what scares me, Dakota.. You think this is you, you think this is what you deserve.. " her father started, but she grumbled and hugging him said "Don't daddy.. You might not approve.. Just don't.. Not here." quietly._

_Some fans walked over, one of them wearing a WWE shirt and asked her to sign their cards. She smiled, signed the cards, talked to a little girl who'd been bullied in school. He watched her and wondered why she didn't see herself like he saw her, like Steph saw her, like her younger sisters saw her.. Why was what Delena told her sticking in her mind like it was?_

_They'd tried family counselling, they'd tried pretty much everything one could think of, really. She just refused to see herself the way other people saw her. His eyes caught on a bruise and he asked, "Did you get that in the ring?"_

_"Actually, no dad. I got it when I threw my cheating ass fiance out of the band and out of my life and apartment. I handled it."_

_"And I'm gonna go finish handling it."_

_"Whoa.. Dad.. Not a baby anymore.. And you don't have to keep 'fixing' my mistakes.. You're gonna see it one day too, and then I won't have to worry anymore."_

_"See what?"_

_"That whatever is broken, it's not fixable.. Not with me at least."_

_"Will you stop repeating that garbage your mother fed to you? I'm your dad.. I don't see something broken or damaged, kid.. I see someone who needs love, who wants love, but she's too damn afraid of being hurt to reach out and take it. I love you, Dakota.. That's why I wish you'd at least think about coming back to WWE to work, or at least NXT.. You could get killed out here."_

_She sighed and said quietly, "Fine dad.. I'll come to one show. If I don't like what I see, I'm out. I won't be turned into one of those airheads you guys seem to like turning the women fighters into." as she looked at him and then sighing asked, "Can I... can I come home?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I know I don't deserve it, the way I ran away, but.. I never should have thought I could fix her, dad.. Or me.." she sighed as she let herself cry for a few seconds then let him go._

_"I'll be in about midnight, dad."_

_"I'll have the lemon pie and orange soda, okay?"_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yeah, I promise."_

_"Love you, Dad.. Even though I don't act like it.. I'm sorry I'm.."_

_"Love you too. Stop apologizing to me."_

The last song had just finished and she sat down at the edge of the stage, watching the band pack up for the night, sipping a soda now, mostly sober. Her father had come and gone already, only AJ and the girls, Randy, Zack and Edge and the others were still lingering. She got why her friends were staying, they all said they'd be her DD back to the hotel.

"Tonight, Dakota.. That was awesome."

"Thanks, Zack."

"It's already at too many hits to count." he said as he held out the camera, laughing from the other side when she made a crazy scrunched up face, poking her tongue out, her eyes crossed. "You have a cute smile.. You should do it more." he said casually before hugging her, as did the other guys she'd befriended when she 'picked up their fight' on the show.

"You guys don't go out and do anything I wouldn't.. And yeah, that leaves you a ton of leverage, Ziggles.. I know. But if you do.. Name it after me?"

"Will do. You're good for a ride, right? I mean Zack's got that big land rover, he can take you..." Justin said as Santino tried not to chuckle and Zack all but turned red but spoke up and said "And I will, gladly. I mean it. If you wanna talk or anything..Right here." he said as she hugged him and shook her head, explained that AJ and the other girls were going to take her back to the hotel.

She laughed to herself as Edge and Christian walked over, sat down. "So.. what does someone who has two different lives and personalities do at 1 am?"

"Truth? Go to Waffle House, grab some breakfast and then go to bed. I'm really NOT all that interesting, guys." she admitted sheepishly as they laughed and said "Man.. Still cannot believe she's the same kid who used to slink around backstage with us."

"Me either, Christian."

"You have a driver, right?"

"Mhmm.. That'd be those crazy giggling chicks over there." Dakota said as she stood slightly clumsily and aimed her soda at a garbage can.

"That last song, that wasn't a cover, was it?" Edge asked in curiousity as she shook her head and said quietly, "No.. But shhhh.. Can't have people finding out I have a 'sensitive side' now can we?"

"Your secret's safe, Dakota." he joked as he winked at her and said "If you're in Ashland.. Call me. We can hang out or something."

"Will do." she said as the two of them left.

She'd just grabbed her coat, was out the door, when Randy stopped her and smiled as he said "You left your crown, princess of the daisies."

"They're not daisies, but yeah.. Thanks.. keep it or whatever. I usually don't keep 'em long, I like makin 'em out of the fresher flowers.."

"You make those?"

"Yeah.. I started it when I babysat Aurora and Murph, Vaughn.. I'm not a total heartless bitch, Randy."

"Yeah.. I noticed.. You have a ride back, right? I saw the way you were putting it away in there.. Didn't want you trying to drive."

"Your concern, sir, is sweet.. But yeah, my girls, they're gonna take me back to the hotel."

"Okay.. Just wanted to make sure."

They stood there a moment and as he started to walk away, she called out, "Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not being a dick tonight.. And I'm sorry I'm.."

"I get it, Kody.. Believe me, I get it." he said as he waved her off, smiling to himself as he walked back towards his rental car. Tonight only really made him realize that he had to get to know her better, really..

And to do that, he was gonna have to get Zack out of the picture, somehow.. He knew HHH would take care of Edge, not a problem there. Zack was his other competition, he wasn't going to back down anytime soon, either.

Between the two men at least, the battle lines were now drawn.

And Dakota didn't suspect a thing of either of them, so they both thought..


End file.
